Work and Play
Work and Play is the first episode of the third series of Peppa Pig. It is the 106th episode overall. Synopsis Peppa and Suzy learn that grown-ups must work all day, and the children play at working in a shop at playgroup and find it very hard work. Plot The episode opens at the Pigs' house, where Daddy Pig takes out a chair, reads a newspaper and says that he loves doing nothing as the narrator says. Peppa and George come out and see him, as Peppa asks if he will go to work today. Daddy Pig replies that it is Saturday, but Mummy Pig comes out and tells him that he will be late for work, and after Daddy Pig replies about the day being Saturday, Mummy Pig says that it's Thursday and Daddy runs off in his car to work. Inside, Peppa tells Mummy Pig that her daddy has to work, and that Mummy Pig can play all day, but she ends up working on her computer, until George brings up the Bugs bunny double trouble, but Mummy Pig tells him that they can play it after she finishes editing the Bugs bunny double trouble. Meanwhile, Mummy Sheep and Suzy come to Peppa's place for playgroup, and gets greeted by them and Mummy Pig wishes her a good day as they drive off. Peppa then tells Mummy Sheep if she works or play. Mummy Sheep replies that she works hard, and that she is going off to the gym for the day, and after Peppa responses what she does, she ends up saying "running, jumping, and skipping," but Suzy calls it being a play thing. At the playgroup, Madame Gazelle tells the children that they will play pet shop, and then asks all the children to be one for a petkeeper, and she ends up picking Peppa and Suzy, while the rest can be customers. At the pretend pet shop area, Suzy asks if she knew what to do. Peppa ends up saying that she will take the money while Suzy gives the animals like types of fishes dogs cats and parrots. The first costumer is Danny Dog, who asks for a hermit crab. Peppa asks her best friend for a hermit crab, but she ends up giving a squeeky fish to him but he gets angry and throws the toy fish and punches peppa and suzy and he runs home but madame gazzelle said for him to stop but danny does not hear her. The next costumer is Pedro Pony, who asks for a lion, but Suzy ends him up a wind up dog , and asks it for it in a cage, but after Peppa tells him for paying, he ends up saying that he has not enough bear ice cream toppers, but Peppa says that he can do that next time he comes in. Peppa then tells Suzy about the hard work, and the next costumer comes Rebecca Rabbit, who asks for something that is wild , and Suzy ends up giving her a real savannian dog due to her obsession with it while the narrator says. but the dog eats her The parents come to pick up the children while the bell rings. On the ride home, Peppa tells her daddy if he had a busy day. He says that he worked very hard, while Suzy says the same thing and Peppa says about them being shopkeepers. Meanwhile at home, Mummy Pig is typing on her computer with George, and after she prints it, George brings up Bugs bunny double trouble. As Peppa, Suzy, and Daddy Pig arrive home, Peppa scolds her mummy for being naughty due to playing Bugs bunny double trouble but Mummy Pig replies that she can play it with George due to her finished work, and Peppa and Suzy join in the game, which makes everyone run as the episode ends. Characters Main Characters *Peppa *Suzy Sheep Supporting Characters *Mummy Sheep *George *Daddy Pig *Mummy Pig *Madame Gazelle *Danny Dog *Pedro Pony *Rebecca Rabbit Minor Characters *Candy Cat *Zoë Zebra *Emily Elephant *Mummy Rabbit *Mummy Pony *Mummy Dog Trivia *According to Mummy Pig, this episode takes place on a Thursday. Transcript To view the transcript, click here. Gallery Screenshot_20191012-235401.png|Great 2508071be1.jpg 46cc019314.jpg.png E293ed5839.jpg Profile - Edmont Elephant.png Kit-peppa-pig-0-dinossauro.jpg Danny Dog (Pirate Clothes).png Danny Dog (Gym Ballet Clothes).png George Pig (The New House).png Category:Episodes Category:Series 3